7 minutes in Heaven
by Sparky Ace
Summary: The four fallen are going to play 7minutes in heaven... plz review and enjoy...This is going to be like a talk show :) credit goes to jzamazing72854
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, i had to take down my other lines, to keep me from being kicked off this website. Do not ask me the details, but i did not want to take any chances.

 _ **Here how i am going to make it up to you**_

 _ **Game:**_ 7min in heaven

 **Rules:** Two people have to go into a room or a closet and HAVE to stay there. they can do anything they want. and ill provide them great stuff they can do.

The four fallen are going to be play 7 min in heaven. i am going to make it like truth or dare, where you vote on witch couple dose something inside the closest.

plz let me know if you like me to keep going, 5 reviews or more would work

 **Starting with (witch couple should go first)**

 **1\. Dress each other up as clowns in 7 mins.**

 **2\. yell to the outside and beg to let us out.**

 **3\. pour water on each other for 7 mins**

 **4\. pretend you are planning your wedding.**

 **5\. put on random clothes in the dark.**

 **6\. pretend you are dying.**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **credit for sharing the game goes to jzamazing72854**_

 _ **Only members can request stuff through pm**_


	2. Let the games begain

_**Okay round 1**_

 _ **Introduction**_

''Welcome to day show ladies and Gentlemen, i am your host sparky.'' Sparky takes a bow.

People clapped

''Today where playing 7 mins in heaven.'' Looks at you all.

People cheer.

''Lets me our four Guest, who will be preforming-.''

Drum role

''He as the brain the side of acorn, but he still smart, he has a pet hawk and plz welcome Rollan.''

Rollan runs up and then shakes my hand.

''So glad to be with you and those lovely ladies.'' Rollan said sitting in his chair.

Ladies cheer

''Okay Rollan save the spot light for the others.'' Sparky said looking at his cards

''Who others.'' Rollan asked sitting down, but making ''call me'' with his hand

Sparky sighed ''Okay now we have, the one who summon the healing panda.''

people cheer

''Lets give it up for Meilin, and did i mention she the only one to keep Rollan in line.''

Rollan pouted ''Hey.''

the crowed cheer

Meilin comes out in her green cloak.

''Welcome, the lady panda, wait who wrote that?'' Sparky said looking at Rollan who grinned.

Meilin nodded '' Thanks for letting me be here, and i shall beat up Rollan soon.''

Sparky sighed ''okay, and here is our other green cloaks, The sheep boy who can't read.''

people cheer.

''Give it up for the sheep boy, Connor.'' Sparky said as the crowed went wild.

Connor comes out looking around and then sits down.'' its nice to be here.''

Sparky nodded looking at the crowed. ''the final member of tonight is she summon a leopard, she a girl from Nilo.''

The people paused but looking at Sparky.

''Plz welcome Abeke.'' Sparky said waiting for Abeke to come out.

The people cheered.

Abeke came out and then smiled at the people ''Thanks for having me, where shall i sit?'' she asked.

The crowed chanted ''Next to Connor.'' Over and over again, until Abeke sat down next to him.

Sparky nodded ''Okay we are going to play 7 minutes in heaven, so grab your food and watch.''

The four fallen wait until a box was wheeled in full of things for them to do.

Sparky nodded picking up one and then looking at the crowed ''okay.''

Rollan snorted ''Too easy.''

Sparky looked at him ''remember, after each 7 minutes ill be asking you how it going.'' I grinned.

* * *

 _ **Round 1  
**_

Sparky looked at the note and then thought about, while the crowed was waiting and so where the four fallen.

Sparky opens the note ''From Guest, to rollan and Meilin and number five.''

The crowed cheers.

Rollan and Meilin both looked at each other.

Sparky smiled ''Number five is try on clothes in the dark for 7 minutes.''

Rollan got up ''Too easy''

Sparky lead them to a closet ''here you are.''

Timer on.

Rollan and Meilin sat in the closet together trying to see what clothes they where working with.

''Wow, i can even tell what this is.'' Rollan said looking at her.

''Boys are so clues about shopping and clothes.'' Meilin sighed

''I dress my self thank you ever much.'' Rollan puff out chest. ''here ill put these on.''

Sparky smiled sneaking up to the door ''you will wear those clothes out.'' she said.

Rollan and Meilin stop dead and then looked at each other. The crowed cheered

Rollan looked at her'' Come on lets give them what they want.'' He said throwing a shirt on.

Timer off.

Sparky open the door ''Come out and show us what you put on.

Rollan came out wearing a dress, and Meilin came out in a teen outfit.

the crowed laughed.

Sparky smiled ''Tell me was it hard.''

''Not at all.'' Meilin said with a grin.

''Yeah not so bad.'' Rollan said trying to hide he was wearing a dress.

''Ladies and gentlemen, give it up to Rollan and Meilin.''

People cheer.

''now go find your clothes and put them back while i pick out another one.''

Rollan and Meilin left the stage.

Connor and Abeke burst out laughing.

* * *

Round 2

the four fallen where back in there chairs looking at Sparky to read the next note. The crowed waited.

Sparky read: ''From jzamazing72854, and she wants Connor and Abeke to do number 4.

The crowed cheered.

Connor and Abeke both looked at each other.

Sparky smirked ''in 7 minutes you must plan out your wedding.''

Connor and Abeke both gasped while the crowed laughed.

Sparky leads them to the closet ''Here you are.''

Door locks and timer on.

Connor looked and then smirk ''So i was thinking of inviting some amount of people, reasonable amount.''

Abeke blushed ''Same with me, and then we can serve.''

She paused

Connor ''Noodles.''

Abeke nodded ''Yeah.''

Connor looked at her ''And Rollan would be my best friend even know i have not asked him.''

Abeke nodded '' yeah same goes with Abeke, she will pus her way.''

Connor smirked ''Where we find these people?''

Abeke sighed ''I dont know.''

outside, the crowed gaps at there talking.

Sparky smirked ''guess they dont mind being alone.''

Rollan nodded ''They never did.''

''I dont see what she see in him.'' Meilin said ''he a sheep boy.''

''What about me?'' Rollan asked

''You are just a hawk boy,'' Meilin said

Sparky leaned over and watch them talking and then the timer went off

Connor and Abeke where let out and they went back to their chairs ready to talk.

Sparky winked ''We herd you so you dont need to talk.''

the crowed clapped.

* * *

okay so more to come, i just thought i would to two per chapter, ill post another chapter soon plz enjoy. Next chapter ill wait a while so you can vote if you want.


	3. Rounds 2-3

**_Round 3_**

The four fallen have gathered back to the chairs as they finish there ten min break. they got about 1 min before the curtain opens and they resume the games.

''Rollan you put your jeans on backwords.'' Meilin said.

''No way you are trying to fool me.'' Rollan cross arms.

''normal i would let it go, but i am telling you'' Meilin said.

Rollan looked down ''Great, and it took me forever to get into these pants.''

''Come on ill help you.'' Connor said trying to help him.

''ew boys do it somewhere else. '' Meilin said looking at him. ''Abeke dont look.''

Abeke Covers eyes ''Wait meilin where are you?'' Trips over stuff.

''Rollan hold still, how tight are these pants.'' Connor said trying to pull

''very tight, i told you it took me an hour to get into them.'' Rollan struggled.

''Sounds like a party is going on?.'' Sparky said looking at them.

Crowed cheer.

''Hmm anyway shall we?.'' Sparky asked

people chanted 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

The curtain opens.

Rollan is on the floor gripping something while Connor trying to pull off the pants, Meilin is yelling at him. While Abeke is tripping and calling to see where Meilin is. They all stop when the crowed laugh and looked at them. Connor let go witch made Rollan splat on the ground, Meilin did a smile and Abeke slowly moved her hands away.

''Well this is.'' Sparky said looking at them.

Crowed cheer.

''anyway shall we begin?'' Meilin asked sitting down. The four fallen took there places.

''What about Rollan.'' Sparky asked

''What about him?'' Meilin said.

Sparky rolled eyes ''Guards can you grab some knife .''

Two men came out and lifted Rollan by the arms and carried him over to his seat, cut his pants off.

''okay until another break he will be in his underwear.'' Sparky said.

''Supermen underwear?'' Meilin asked

''I like to think i am a hero.'' He winked.

''Anyway come on lets start the round.'' Sparky said looking at the box and picking out one.

Crowed waited

''From Girlysweetcakes (Guest), she picks rollan and Meilin to do number 2.''

The crowed cheers and laugh.

''This is almost a perfect one for you to.'' Sparky said looking at them.

''Really you guys put me with underwear boy.'' Meilin asked.

''I thought i was bird brain.'' Rollan pouted.

''New nickname.'' Meilin said pointing to his underwear.

''Number 2 is, beg and yell for us to let you out of there.'' Sparky smirked.

''Works for me.'' Meilin said getting up.

''have you been practicing?'' Rollan asked being lead to the closet

''Maybe.'' Meilin said.

The door shut and locked.

''Now timer is on and where ready.'' Sparky said.

Timer on.

Meilin looked at the darkness ''Come on lets put on a show.''

Rollan nodded ''Indeed my lady panda.''

Meilin sighed ''Come on lets go.''

Rollan and Meilin started to bang on the doors and yelling at the door. The crowed plus Connor and abeke chuckled.

''Let me out he trying to kill me.'' Meilin said. ''He trying to hug me.''

''Well she trying to kick me all over.'' Rollan said but then thought.

''well he being really boyish.'' Meilin said but then stop dead.

''What dose that mean?'' Rollan asked

''I dont know.'' Meilin said and then shaking her head.

The crowed watched as they started to get clam and not yelling, they had about 4 minus left.

''Come on people let me out, ill give you cookies.'' Rollan said

''Well ill give you pizza.'' Meilin said.

''or how about shrimp.'' Rollan said.

''Smoke pig.'' Meilin said.

''Candy.'' Rollan said as the timer buzzed off.

The door open and as they came out, Everyone including Meilin, Connor cheered and looked at them. Rollan waved like royalty and Meilin just walked beside him rubbing his head.

Sparky looked around ''Good job you to, well done about bribing us.''

''Thanks.'' Rollan grinned

''how do us a favor and get into some pants.'' Sparky said looking at him. ''

''I agree.'' Meilin said looking.

''Hear hear.'' Connor said.

''who taught him that word.'' Rollan said

Abeke grinned and then raised her hand.

''Okay, now lets take a break ladies and gentlemen.'' Sparky said

The crowed cheered and then the curtains closed.

* * *

 _ **Round 4**_

Connor looked around behind curtain, only he and Abeke where alone. Sparky went to get water, Meilin went for a walk but is really going to see how Rollan doing changing his pants. Both sat there looking at each other.

''So, where alone.'' Connor said breaking the silence.

''Yeah, this is how it feels.''Abeke said with a blushes

''Yeah, but it feels good.'' Connor said looking at her.

''it dose.'' Abeke said looking at the ground.

''so, what do you think.'' Connor asked looking

''we are going to kill who ever sent us here.'' Abeke said.

''I think it was Tarik, he wanted to spend some time away from us.'' Connor said

''why?'' Abeke asked.

''To be with his wife, and Rollan almost caught the camp on fire.'' Connor expained

'' remember that.'' Abeke said looking at you.

''Umm.'' Connor said looking and nodding.

''Hey Connor.'' Abeke gets closer.

''What.'' Connor watched them.

Abeke pushed her lips to Connor held him in place. Connor felt it but held on to her too and did not let go. Meanwhile sparky, rollan and Meilin where watching them. they came right after Connor mention the fire. They tarted to clap, witch broke up the kiss and there was alot of blushing.

''Well lets save that for another time.'' Sparky said getting ready.

''I taught you well sheep boy.'' Rollan grinned.

''Come on lets sit down.'' Meilin said pushing Rollan to his chair.

''okay.'' Abeke said looking down at her feet.

the curtain open and Abeke looked at the crowed as they clapped and cheered for the four fallen. Sparky waited for them to die down before he he picked one. he picked one and then looked at them.

''Ready?'' Sparky asked.

The crowed cheered.

''Okay change up on the couple.'' Sparky said reading

Crowed gasp.

''From Guest, Connor and Meilin will do number 2.'' Sparky said looking at the crowed reaction.

The crowed cheered and laughed as Connor and Meilin both looked at each other.

''Okay, you must go in there and pour water on yourself for about 7 min.'' Sparky said.

Connor and Meilin both nodded and then looked at him. Getting up they both walked in and fount many buckets of water on two sides. The door closed and locked and the timer was sent.

Connor and Meilin both dump all the buckets of water on each other, some where slow and some where very fast done with some evil laughter. The crowed laughed as they where being record. After seven min where over, they both came back dripping wet.

''How was that?''Sparky asked.

Meilin sighed and then looked at crowed ''Next time Choose Rollan k.''

The crowed laughed and then nodded their heads.

''Okay we shall be back with more tomorrow,'' Sparky said looking ''Now get dried off.''

Meilin and Connor both nodded and walked off, Rollan and Abeke followed. the curtain closed. People went off.

* * *

More!

6\. take turns Convince everyone your partner is an idiot

7\. Eat random stuff and announce it to the crowed

8\. Throw pies in your face, and then show everyone your face.

9\. Paint your partner face in the darkness.

 _ **Plz guys we can use more Abeke and Connor ones in the closet** _


	4. Round 5 and 6

Wednesday i got back to school, so while your reading this ill be learning new things. And i might be able to get my story's looked at before posting. it depends on how much time i have and the teacher, if he or she is not busy. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Round 5  
**_

* * *

Behind the Curtain, Meilin and Sparky where waiting for the others to get dry off. Rollan as stuffing his face with food and Abeke was going to be right back, but she distracted by Connor with out a shirt on. She her giggles on her way to the main stage. Sparky was doing something on his phone, so i sat there and looked around.

'' So what going to be next?'' Meilin asked Sparky.

''Not telling you.'' Sparky said looking at her.

''Ill punch you.'' Meilin said making a fits.

''That only works on Rollan.'' Sparky said.

The lights went DARK and Meilin and Sparky stood there.

''What happen?'' Meilin asked

''Grr, your going to get it Bucky.'' Sparky said grabbing a knife and running towards the stage

Meilin sighed as she watched him run off into the backstage, she was all along and scared. She herd foot steps and creaking and stuff you here when someone trying to scare you. there where plenty of people around, so she did not scared yet. Just then Rollan came running and knocked into her.

''Rollan are you okay.'' Meilin asked seeing his face white and pale.

''He coming to get me.'' Rollan screamed. ''You have to help me?''

''Who is coming?'' Meilin asked getting worried.

''Someone and there not happy.'' rollan said.

''Should we get the others?'' Meilin asked.

''No time, Meilin i always wanted to do this before we die.'' Rollan said grabbing her body.

''Me too.'' Meilin said.

They paused and herd more footsteps coming, Rollan pressed his lips against hers. Meilin held them here.

The footsteps stop and there was alot of awww in the background. Meilin paused and then looked around.

''Nice work everyone, Connor you owe me ten bucks.'' Rollan said letting go of her.

Abeke and Connor came out wearing heavily boots with pale faces on.

''What! are you kidding me?'' Meilin said looking at her friends.

''Rollan and I made a bet, and then we he made us do it.'' Connor said looking at her.

''They talked me into it.'' Abeke said crossing her arms.

''Yup, Yo sparky did you catch it on type?'' Rollan asked.

''Yes.'' Sparky said coming out with a small disk.

''Gee thanks alot guys.'' Meilin said.

''come on guys the show about to start.'' Sparky said pushing them towards the chairs.

The curtain open and the four fallen have smiled.

''Did you guys enjoy the show?'' Sparky asked

The crowed cheered.

Meilin blushed bright red.

''Now, lets get back to the main show shall we?'' Sparky said looking at the box.

After grabbing one, he read it and then nodded.

''From ItsSummer538, And she wants Connor and Abeke to do number 8.'' Sparky said.

The crowed giggled and then cheered.

''Number 8 is, Paint your partners face and then show us, but in almost total darkness.'' Sparky said

Connor and Abeke both looked at each other, they nodded and then looked at Sparky.

''they think they can do this.'' Sparky said leading them to the door.

Connor and Abeke both got in and saw face paint all over the room, they both sat down waiting for the timer to start and think about what they are going to be doing to someone face. they both did it in quietly.

The crowed waited as the timer went down. Rollan kept trying to talk to Meilin, but she just turned her head.

''Come on i said i was sorry?'' Rollan pouted

''Not enough,'' Meilin snapped.

''What do i have to do?'' Rollan asked.

Crowed made kissing sounds.

''No, i am not doing that crowed.'' Meilin said looking at them.

''wow.'' Sparky said talking a ship of coffee.

''When are those people done?'' Meilin asked.

Timer goes off. Door opens

Abeke comes out with a bunch of sheep drawn on her with little princess hats, they where on her forehead, and cheeks. Connor on the other hand has black patch around his eye and fangs coming out of his bottom lip. both where show what there faces look like and both seem very happy.

''I am guessing puppy?'' Rollan asked.

''And sheep with a princess hat?'' Meilin said.

Abeke and Connor both blushed. Sparky cleared his throat.

''So tell me how did it feel.'' Sparky asked.

''Very good.'' Connor spoke up first ''It was great.''

''Yeah, i knew what i wanted to do.'' Abeke replied.

''wonderful, now sheep princess and wolf puppy go wash your face while we take a break.'' Sparky said

* * *

 _ **Round 6  
**_

The four fallen cast gathered into the chairs behind the curtain,waiting for another requested by someone out there to make us do something in the closet. Rollan found a bunch of pennys in the couch and was trying to get them. Connor was playing or holding his new wooden sheep Abeke got him for his birthday. Abeke watched him but then kept looking up when he tried to look into her eyes. Meilin was just watching her three friends. Sparky came into the view and then looked at her.

''Ready four fallen.'' sparky said looking at us

''Hold on i am almost done.'' Rollan said looking.

''How much did you find? Sparky asked him

''Almost 100 penny, looking for my 98th one now.'' Rollan said.

''That's as much as you are going to get.'' Meilin said

''Why?'' Connor asked.

''He going to spend it on a new video game and teach Connor bad words.'' Meilin sighed.

''He has not tough me a bad word.'' Connor protested.

''Yeah and you think he would understand that word.'' rollan said.

''What is this make fun of Connor day?'' Abeke asked watching.

Sparky walked in in the middle of the group and walked back to his seat and then looked at them.

''you all better sit down now.'' He said

''We will finish this later.'' Meilin commented.

''Bring it on.'' Rollan said sitting down.

''its it true he been teaching you words?'' Abeke asked Connor.

''No comment.'' Connor said

''Really Rollan.'' Abeke sighed.

The curtain open and the crowed clapped once again, all eyes looking at the four fallen.

''Okay lets see who we have going to be in the closet next.'' Sparky said looking around.

The crowed cheered.

''Well here one from Starface123 (guest) she wants rollan and Meilin to do number 7.'' Sparky spoke loud.

The crowed cheered louder as the four fallen seem scared and stayed quiet.

''Well Rollan and Meilin will be trying new foods and telling them how they taste inside the closet.'' Sparky laughed.

''Cool, because i am hungry.'' Rollan said rubbing his belly.

Meilin just made a face as they where both walked over to the closet and the door was shut and timer was on.

''Ready set go.'' Sparky said.

Rollan picked up something and took a bite ''Looks like peanut butter pizza with fish.'' He said chewing it

Meilin made a face when she smelled it and then sighed.

''I am finish its your turn.'' Rollan said getting a napkin.

''Okay.'' Meilin said talking a bite of something. ''Here we have something nasty, i think?''

Rollan looked at her and then smirk.

''Okay peanut butter, honey on bread with some fish?'' Meilin said trying to chew.

The crowed outside laughed at the too snack.

Sparky smiled ''The peanut butter was my idea.'' Holding up a jar of it.''

The timer went off.

The door open and Rollan and Meilin blinked in the lights of the stage, and saw their friends and crowed cheering and smirking at the same time.

''Wonderful.'' Rollan said before Sparky could speak.

''Speak for yourself.'' Meilin said shoving her way to the backstage.

''But o Meilin.'' rollan rushed off

''Details will come later forks, have a nice day, see you all here tomorrow.'' Sparky said

The curtain closed and Connor. abeke and Sparky walked off stage to find them.

* * *

New ones

1\. Duck type your partner and tickle them.

2\. hug them and do not let go, after you got soak in peanut butter

 _ **A**_ _ **lso would any member like to be a guest speaker/host**_

 _ **pm me for details.**_


	5. Kick me

*curtains open*

''Welcome back.'' Sparky said looking at the crowed.

The four fallen smiled at the crowed as they cheered.

''Lets down to the fun part.'' Sparky said looking for notes.

Rollan got up and went to the center of a stage. The girls cheered throwing flowers at him. He smirked and then stood proudly.

''Hawk brain what are you doing.'' Meilin asked covering her eyes.

''Giving what the ladys want.'' Rollan said looking at them.

''Okay, well then why don't you turn around.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Not a bad idea lady panda.'' Rollan winked and then turned around. Something was on his back and the crowed cheered.

Sparky, Connor and Abeke laughed slightly looking at Rollan as he started to flex.

''Don't you think your boy friend is hot like me.'' Rollan said starting to sing it.

The crowed cheered.

Someone one came onto the crowed and face Rollan, she stop and then smiled.

''Hello, what can I do for you, btw you are looking hot.'' Rollan asked looking at the girl.

''Nothing, but here.' The girl said kicking Rollan in the knees.

Rollan fell down to the ground, the little girl skipped away as the crowed laugh and cheered.

''Good job romeo.'' Meilin said looking at Rollan.

Rollan just sighed and then stayed on the floor.

''Don't worry forks he will be fine, he always seems to land on his feet.'' Meilin said.

''Dude.'' Connor said trying to look at him.

''Why me.'' Rollan asked on the floor.

''Payback for flirting with another girl off stage, who ever you are stay away.'' Meilin shouted to the crowed.

The crowed stop and looked at her, crickets in the background.

''She means it too ladies.'' Sparky said ''We will break now.''

* * *

Do you want me to make more, because i got a great next chapter planned.

need like 3 reviews or more to keep going.


	6. Drawing lovely pictures

*Open curtains*

''Welcome and do we have a very special treat for you guys today.'' Sparky said looking at crowed.

The crowed cheered.

''Now, I have personally picked this one, hope you guys enjoy it.'' Sparky said.

The crowed nodded.

''Good, I pick this one for Rollan and Meilin.'' Sparky said as Rollan and Meilin came onto stage.

The crowed cheered.

''Abeke and Connor are not coming onto this show today, Sheep boy got stuck.'' Sparky said pointing to Rollan.

''Not my fault.'' Rollan said looking at him.

''Your the one who made the bet.'' Sparky commented.

''Yeah, but his girl friend was not there to warn him.'' Rollan crossed his arms ''Any of you ladies.''

''Enough Rollan.'' Meilin said getting ready for a punch.

''Fine.'' Rollan said looking at her and ducking his head.

''In case your wondering, Connor is stuck in the Chimmy, we got men and abeke trying to fish him out.'' Sparky said.

''He did not even know who saint Nick was.'' rollan laughed looking at the crowed.

Half the crowed laugh and then half of them here like dead people not moving.

''Back to the game Sparky before he loses it.'' Meilin said looking towards me.

''Right, follow me, and two blank paper for each of you and some colored pencils.''

They both got shoved into the closet and then the door locked. Rollan and Meilin looked at each other in total darkness, waiting for someone to give them an order.

''Okay now draw a picture of what the person who is across from you doing.'' Sparky said setting timer.

In the closet.

Rollan nodded ''Okay how big is your head?''

''Rollan, its not big, just draw.'' Meilin sighed.

''Okay, but i also need to know how big your eyes are.'' Rollan said grabbing another color.

''Rollan shut up.'' Meilin said looking at the darkness and trying to think.

''I hope you are making me look handsome.'' Rollan said drawing a body.

''Maybe, but the way you are taking, maybe not.'' Meilin said trying to draw.

''She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me.'' Rollan kept on saying again.

''Sparky make him shut up.'' Meilin yelled to the door.

''No can do, did not say he could not talk.'' Sparky grinned.

the crowed laughed.

''No.'' Meilin said looking and then face palm.

''So how big are your feet?'' Rollan asked smirk.

''Wipe the smirk off your face, before i do it.'' Meilin said

''How did you know?'' Rollan asked looking at her.

''I know you for how long.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Not long, you put up with me this far.'' Rollan smiled.

''I keep telling Tarik, why do we keep him.'' Meilin said.

''Because you love me, and your trying to kill me.'' Rollan asked.

''Well, not all of it.'' Meilin said looking at him.

Sparky smirked as they kept talking back and worth.

Connor and Abeke run onto the stage and the crowed clap.

''Good you got him out.'' Abeke said looking at Abeke.

Connor nodded as his head was covered with ash ''Yeah safe and sound.''

the crowed Awww

Meilin looked around and finish her drawing ''Done.''

Sparky walked up to the door. ''Rollan are you done.''

Meilin gave him a warning look, as Rollan was going to open his mouth.

''yeah i am done.'' Rollan said looking and getting up from his spot.

Meilin and Rollan walked out to see Connor and Abeke sitting down waiting for them. Each of them wore a smirk.

''Now you guys come.'' Meilin said looking at Abeke.

''lol yeah took a while.'' Abeke said blushing red.

''No kidding.'' Rollan said looking at Connor. ''You left me alone with her, or this was ment to be for you too.''

''Well you two seem to be doing just fine.'' Connors smirked.

The crowed laughed.

''Don't leave me along with him again.'' Meilin said forcing Abeke to look at her.

''Lol Duty calls when your BF is stuck in the chimney.'' Abeke commented.

''Did i hear a boy friend.'' Sparky asked looking at them.

''Don't you have a talk show to host.'' Meilin said hands on hip.

''Talk to you girls after.'' Sparky said fixing his tie.

The crowed laugh and then stopped when sparky put her hands up.

''Now we will broadcast the pictures so that all of you can see them.'' Sparky said as it started to load.

''I think you will like mine.'' Rollan smirked getting closer to her.

''Maybe.'' Meilin said in a low voice.

Rollan picture

It showed a picture of a girl with big head, but a normal face. The hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a dress with a little wand in one hand. she had a small crown and that says '' All hail the lad panda queen.''

The crowed laugh as Meilin bright red, her fist where ready to attack. ''Ill get you.'''

''Why its fits you so well.'' Rollan smirked.

''Rollan, you spelled Lady wrong.'' Sparky said.

''Well street kids where not taught how to spell.'' Rollan said.

''I am the lad panda queen?'' Meilin said looking at him hard,

''Don't kill him yet. lets see what Meilin drew of Rollan.'' Sparky said snapping his figers.

Meilin's Picture

showed a cartoon boy riding on a horse with a hawk by its side and people chasing after him. On the back of the horse was a girl who looked like Meilin. she put her arms around him as they road off the road.

The crowed gasp and then cheered.

''I dont know what happen, someone must of drew it for me.'' Meilin said turning hot pink again.

''Ladies and gentlemen she likes me, and now i have proof.'' Rollan said rubbing hands togeather.

Meilin just stood there breathing really hard.

Abeke looked at her ''She broken I think.''

''Can girls get broken easy.'' Connor asked.

''Of course, where very breakable.'' Abeke said blushing at his comment.

''Rollan, how about you kiss her.'' Connor said looking at the crowed. ''Right guys.''

The crowed cheered again.

''Give the crowed what they want.'' Sparky said looking at Rollan.

Rollan nodded walking over to Meilin, he took a deep breath and leading his lips to her. The crowed gasp and then waited for something to happen.

 _ **The Stage went black...**_

 _ **need four more reviews to continued** _

_**Next chapter... votes**_

 _ **1\. Stuffing their faces with food that's inside.**_

 _ **2\. Throwing balloons with paint inside them.**_

 _ **3\. Act like someone for about 7 min**_

 _ **You have until Friday...**_


	7. The hungry crowed

''Rollan, why did you break her?'' Abeke asked looking at her.

''I did not.'' Rollan said poking her.

''Are you sure, because she not moving.'' Sparky said grinning.

''Your not helping.'' Rollan said looking at Sparky ''Any ideas.''

''Well she punches you when ever you tease her.'' Abeke said.

''Like the time, you spilled the frogs in her dress.'' Connor laughed. ''She screamed and then chase you.''

''I remember that, then she sat on me and spanked my butt.'' Rollan said looking at his friends ''Good times.''

''So, why dont you show her your face and see what happen.'' Abeke said looking at them.

''I do miss my face getting punch and beat.'' Rollan said admitting and then walking over to her.

''Connor get pictures of this on your phone.'' Abeke said urging him to get his phone out.

''Why?'' Connor asked looking at her.

''Because I told you too.'' Abeke said giving him some sweet eyes.

''that's a good reason.'' Connor said digging out his phone. ''hmm.''

''What wrong have you not used your camera?'' Abeke asked him,

''How did I get there again.'' Connor whispered over to Rollan.

''I helped him pose for a picture and also call you.'' Rollan smirked.

''You told you did it by yourself.'' Abeke looked at him. eyes widen.

''Um posing takes work.'' Connor said looking at her. ''Um u okay.''

''Ladies you can have him.'' Abeke said lifting Connor up to crowed.

''Wow Connor being thrown into the tiger pit.'' Sparky said ''Cool.''

Abeke picked Connor up and then through him into a crowed of ladies, soon he was down to the crowed and hidden by the ladies. Abeke smirked and then whip her hands.

''Wow.'' Sparky said looking at her

''Meilin taught me a few things.'' Abeke smirked and then a worried look on her face ''Hey give him back.''

Abeke dove for the Connor into the crowed. Sparky and Rollan watched as she thought through all of them.

Rollan felt someone grab his wrist and then pull him up. He turned around and then saw Meilin ''She awake.''

''Yeah no thanks to you.'' Meilin said holding onto him. ''How about i teach you a lesson.''

''Don't worry guys, there plenty of time for revenge, we need to get back to the show.'' Sparky said looking.

''Fine.'' Meilin said putting him down.

''Don't worry found him.'' Abeke said crawling onto the stage dragging something. ''He still has a body.''

''Too much girls, too much laughter, too much faces.'' Connor said curing up into a ball. ''Too much.''

''Thats one way to break them down.'' Meilin said looking at Connor.

Rollan and Sparky carried Connor to the couch, or almost to the couch. He was left on the floor.

''Alright now back to thee show, since Connor is broken or almost broken, we will have Rollan and Meilin go.'' Sparky said looking at them.

The crowed cheered

''Okay then, the vote happen to be number 2, witch means throw paint on each other, colorful paint.'' Sparky smirked.

''O this is going to be good.'' Meilin smirked.

''Wait a min is it lady like to throw paint at her?'' Rollan asked looking at them.

''I don't care.'' Meilin said grabbing her balloons of paint.

''Are you sure this is safe.'' Rollan asked getting ready.

''I guess so, its just depends on who you are fighting.'' Sparky said looking.

''um.'' Rollan started.

''Ready?'' Sparky asked pushing him in

''No.'' Rollan said trying to get away.

''Good.'' sparky said closing the door.

The crowed cheered.

Rollan was alone in the darkness holding his aim where he through he could hear movement. Meilin lurked around the shadows.

''Come on where is the rebel?'' Meilin asked, her voice loomed over her.

''Lost, Can't find his way.'' Rollan said looking around. ''Mommy.''

''Your crying for Mommy, what are you 2?'' Meilin asked looking at him.

''Yes, but not because i pee my pants.'' Rollan said looking down at him.

''Ill make this quick and easy.'' Meilin said taking aim.

''No,'' Rollan said ducking for cover.

Outside the closet they could hear the paint being thrown and hitting a bunch of stuff. Running in the background. the crowed cheered as Abeke and Sparky watched the clock. soon it was time up.

the door opens...

To be continued

* * *

1\. Talking for about 7 min trying to ignore the person

2 talk to grandmother on the phone

Need 3 reviews to keep going...


	8. Grandmother time

Sparky looked around as the curtains rolled up and showed the four fallen siting in their chairs waiting for their another 7 mins in the closet.

''Welcome back.'' Sparky said looking at the paper.

The crowed cheered.

''Today is Connor and Abeke time, because Rollan and Meilin took their places.'' Sparky smirked ''Also the doctor said Connor would be fine and perked up after Abeke gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Half the crowed cheered and then half the crowed cheered.

''Hey ladies, He mine, and you are the one who caused it.'' Abeke said looking at them.

''Settle down.'' Meilin said holding Abeke back when someone tried to climb the stage.

''Alright lets get back to this shows.'' Sparky said looking at them. ''Okay so here we go.''

The four fallen and the crowed waited as Sparky UN fold the paper.

''This one is single one for Connor.'' Sparky said looking at her.

The crowed gasp and eyes got wide.

''Connor call your grandmother and talk to her for about 7 mins.'' Sparky said looking at him.

''Wow, i never met grams wolf.'' Rollan said looking at the others.

''Connor use to tell me some stories about her.'' Abeke said giggled.

''Like what.'' Meilin asked looking at her.

''Well she talks funny, and she calls Connor honey.'' Abeke started to name off some things.

''Last time she had a bad cold and she dose not call me honey.'' Connor said looking at them.

''Well why dont we see for yourselves.'' sparky said handing her the phone ''She calls soon.''

''What you mean?'' Connor said looking at them.

''I called her ahead of time and she agreed to call.'' Sparky said with a grin. ''She very nice.''

''Are you kidding me, your worse then Rollan.'' Connor said looking at them.

''No one is worse then me.'' Rollan said looking at Connor.

Abeke, Meilin and Sparky nodded their heads.

Meilin whispered into Rollan ear, Rollan thought for a min and then nodded ''Your on.''

''Care to tell us what going on?'' Sparky asked as they stop whispering.

''Nothing much my good men.'' Rollan put his hand up and then a smirk.

''Meilin would you care to us?'' Sparky said turning to her.

''Yeah, Falcon brain wanna bet a few things for the phone call.'' Meilin grinned.

''Another bet? are you guys tired of making bets.'' Abeke said looking at her.

''Any chance that i can use to take Rollan down is good.'' Meilin said putting her hand on her chest.

''Only the best for me?'' Rollan said and then looking at her.

''Bingo.'' Meilin wink.

Rollan nodded and then When Meilin had her head down, he quickly took his head down and wrote something. Meilin saw it and then reach for it, Rollan pulled it away from her.

''Shall we get moving.'' Sparky said clapping his hands.

Two backstage people came over and dragged Connor into the the room and then closed the door. There was a light and a phone waiting for him.

The crowed watched as the timer was turned on.

The phone rang.

''Hello?'' Connor said, hoping it was not her.

''Honey sheep, how are you doing?'' Grandmother said into the phone.

''Grandmother, I think people can hear us.'' Connor said looking around.

''He has no idea.'' Rollan grinned as looking at the big TV screen.

''Don't worry honey, anyway how have you been?'' Grandmother asked.

''Great mom have you seen me on TV.'' Connor asked looking at her.

''Yes of course, your also on TV with your crush right.'' Grandmother smirked.

''Grandmother, she is just my friend.'' Connor said turning bright red.

''Well here this lovely picture of you too.'' Grandmother said describing.

Connor and Abeke sat in their swim trunks and bathing suits on the docs on a nice warm sunny day. Both had arms around each other and looked really happy.

The crowed cheered.

Abeke covered her face.

''Grandmother, how did you get that?''

''Rollan, he such a nice little boy.'' Grandmother said

''She has not met you.'' Meilin said turning to Rollan.

''Yup, now don't you owe me some money.'' Rollan smirked.

''Wait a min.'' Meilin said looking.

''So your girl is hot, what the deal.'' Grandmother said.

''your turn to pay up.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Fine.'' Rollan said looking at her handing some dollars.

''Wow.'' Sparky said looking at the time ''2 more minutes.''

''So I want you to treat her well, and tell her she looks pretty, give her flowers, Be a man servant.'' Grandmother said.

''Well looks like we are out of time.'' Connor said ''Love you so much.''

''Wait a min where not done, one more min.'' Grandmother pouted.

''Looks like you use up your time.'' Connor said ''Any I love you okay.''

bye honey, remember grab the girl before she get taken.'' Grandmother finish as she hang up the fhone.

Connor sighed and then took a deep breath as the door open. he walked out and everyone clapped. Abeke face was hot pink and was trying to look into the crowed of people.

''Ladies and gentlemen that's all for today, next time it will be both.'' Sparky winked to the crowed.

''Any pictures of those two for sale?'' Someone shouted from the crowed.

''Of course, see my agent for details.'' Sparky said looking and holding up more.

''Sparky.'' connor came after me.

''Thats all guys.'' Sparky runs off stage. ''Abeke control your boyfriend.''

''Connor stop it.'' Abeke said rushing off stage.

Rollan looked at the crowed and then started to do the moon walk and other dance moves on stage. The girls clapped and then booed as Meilin pulled him off stage.

''Call me.'' rollan said after Exiting.

To be continued

* * *

Okay how about 6 reviews (see if you can beat that)

anyway here are Connor and Abeke picks

1\. Drawing of each other

2\. Stick fight (Each given a Stick, they have to fight each other until someone falls to the ground


	9. Shane and Crazy

The curtain open on the four fallen and Sparky

''Ladies and gentlemen are you ready?'' Sparky asked the crowed.

The crowed cheered.

''Lovely, soon we will have a guest on the show, but first we need out closet time.'' Spark smiled.

The night turn off and the stage went back. The crowed gasp and so did Sparky.

''Who is doing this?'' Sparky said looking around ''Show yourself.''

''It is me the amazing Shane and company.'' Shane said wearing a mask. His partner smirked.

''He so small?'' Rollan commented to Meilin.

''Rollan, dont judge its hard to find good help these days.'' Shane muttered looking at them.

''Was not judging, just wonder how you can go out in public like that.'' Rollan laughed hard.

the crowed laughed too.

''Stop laughing you fools.'' Shane said looking at them. Shane looks at a member of the four fallen.

''Shane are you a little too old to be playing dress up?'' Connor asked looking at him.

The crowed laugh.

''Laugh all you want sheep boy.'' Shane growled and then looked over towards Abeke ''My target.''

''you better get down before you hurt yourself.'' Sparky said looking at him. ''Dose he ever learn.''

''Its Shane what do you expect.'' Connor said. The four fallen nodded with him.

The guest speaker walks onto the stage and then looks around ''What going on?''

''Hello crazy (RunFastFly) where seeing how Shane is going to fail.'' Sparky grinned.

''Fail?'' Crazy said looking up to where Shane was ''How long has he been up there.''

''About 3 min, he not very bright.'' Connor said looking at her.

Rollan looked at Crazy ''Wow she is super pretty.''

''Snap out of it Rollan.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Okay so if i use this wire.'' Shane said looking around for the perfect spot. ''now you shall see.''

Shane use the wire to swing like TARZAN, he was coming down at a very good speed.

''Is he doing Tarzan?'' Abeke asked looking at him ''He insane.''

Shane bumped into Crazy, who bumped into Abeke and then who bumped him onto Connor and sending them towards the closet. the door shut and then timer was on.

''Sparky open the door.'' Meilin said rushing to the door.

''Can't not until 7 min.'' Sparky said looking at her

''really.'' Rollan said banging on the door.

''Its hawk proof, along with Wolf, leopard, and panda.'' Sparky grinned.

the crowed clapped as Sparky bowed.

''Hang in there.'' Meilin yelled from the door.

''Don't worry Shane broke my fall.'' Connor said.

''He also broke mine.'' Crazy blurted out.

In the closet.

''where stuck in here guys.'' Connor said looking at them in darkness.

''Ha i have you trapped in here.'' Shane said looking at them.

The three did not care.

''Aww come on your not scared?'' Shane said looking at them.

''Why don't we talk.'' Connor suggested. ''About our feelings.''

''Since you put it that way.'' Shane said sitting down on ground. '' I always wanted to be a doctor.''

Connor, Crazy and Abeke laughed.

''Not funny, my mom was going to teach me.'' Shane said looking at the ground ''but then she died.''

''How on earth did you become evil and insane with me?'' Abeke asked looking at him.

''Because your really cute and I am more of a men then Connor is. and my evil daddy.'' Shane explain.

''Well.'' Abeke said and then looked at him. '' Connor is more gentlemen and not killing people.''

''Ever here of force.'' Shane looked at me hard.

''Nope.'' abeke said with a smirk

''Where the pop corn this is epic.'' Crazy said looking around.

''I got the popcorn.'' Shane smirked as he was sitting in front of it

''My popcorn.'' Crazy said looking at him.

Shane stuck out his tongue and then looked at her ''Come and get it.''

Crazy smirked and then tackled Shane into the door, the door open up with a huge bang, The crowed gasp as Shane and Crazy on the floor.

''Give me my pop corn.'' Crazy said grabbing it.

''Fine take it, i am out of here.'' Shane muttered

''Hehe, hey Rollan wanna share?'' Crazy said getting up.

''sure.'' Rollan said eating some popcorn.

Meilin gave him a dirty look. Rollan stop eating the popcorn.

''Well my work here is done.'' Crazy said walking almost off stage. ''Wait a min.''

The four fallen and the crowed looked at her ''What?''

''Needs more butter, and ill be back to drool over you boys later.'' Crazy said. ''Now where my dressing room.''

Sparky rolled her eyes and then sigh ''We will take a half hour break to get the closet ready.''

The crowed cheer as the curtain closes.

To be continued...

* * *

Okay my smart Guest, lets see you handle 10 reviews and they have to have a vote number in them to count.

1\. Admitting famous singers crushes

2\. Boys have 7 min to get through the maze and safe their crushes.


	10. Maze and Tango dancer

Part 10

The curtains open and workers are working on fixing the door that was broken. Sparky stood near them barking orders at them. The crowed looks at them as Sparky turned around and smiled.

''Welcome back, today we are going to have a great treat for you.'' Sparky said.

The crowed laugh.

''The boys, are in front of a maze.'' Sparky said showing the TV screen.

the crowed ''Awww.''

''Ladies and gentlemen they have 7 min to get through the maze and save their crushes.'' Sparky explained.

The crowed nodded their heads looking at them.

''Shall we interview them?'' Sparky said turning on the tv

The two boys where talking to each other.

''So, when you get their flex your arms like this.'' Rollan explained.

''Really okay... how did you?'' Connor asked looking at him closely.

''Gentlemen, we can see you?'' Sparky said looking at them.

Rollan and Connor frozen and then looked at the screen.

''I thought you said it did not work.?'' Connor said looking at him.

''Well the red thing was on.'' Rollan said.

''Anyway boys how are you feeling.'' Sparky said looking at them.

''Ready to save the girls.'' Rollan said looking at him. '' wait You guys look so small, including you Sparky.''

''Yeah, hmm where are they? and how are you keeping them in one place.'' Connor asked looking at them.

''Well to be honest, we have them tied up and waiting for you.'' Sparky said looking at them.

''How dare you tie them up.'' Rollan said looking at them.

''Yeah, you know girls will not be happy.'' Connor spoke.

''Could not tell, had to shut them up one way.'' Sparky grinned. ''You boys get ready to go now.''

''This is so simple.'' rollan said looking at Connor ''

''Okay Rollan.'' Sparky said turning off the Tv ''Someone get Crazy here now.''

Just that second, Crazy walked into the stage with an empty popcorn bag. Sparky sighed and then smirked.

''Good, now I have a job for you.' Sparky said looking at her.

''First thing first, i need popcorn.'' Crazy said looking at him.

''this dose have to do with Rollan.'' Sparky said looking at her.

''Well, wait that pretty boy.'' Crazy said looking at him.

''Of course.'' sparky said ''Boys bring it over.''

A men hesitated and then brought over a red chainsaw, placing it in the hands of Crazy. She smirked and her eyes got wide.

''What this for?'' crazy asked

''You are going to run after Connor and Rollan with a chainsaw.'' Sparky said looking at her.

''But Rollan is cute, and I don't think its good for our relationship.'' Crazy said looking at him.

''A relationship? anyway, he knows he going to be chased.'' Sparky said looking at her.

''Okay.'' Crazy said looking and feeling the chainsaw.

''Besides boys go for girls who have chainsaws and chase them.'' Sparky winked at her.

''Really, okay i am ready.'' Crazy said walking out the door.

Crazy walked off the stage and then went away. Sparky smirked at the crowed. He showed a picture of Meilin and Abeke ductype to a tree. They both have gagged on and looked bored then ever.

Sparky smirked and then walked out the door to come face to face with Rollan.

''Okay guys, find the girls and get them out.'' Sparky said looking around.

''Simple.'' Rollan said getting into a lunge.

''Are you sure.'' Sparky said pointing to Crazy who turned on the chainsaw. Rollan and Connor got scared and then ran when the maze open up. Sparky watched them head into the maze. the timer was on.

''Boss.'' a guard came over to Sparky ''Shane escaped.''

''Your point.'' I look at The guard.

''He escaped we dont know where he is.'' Guard explained.

''He probably off picking daisy or something.'' Sparky smirked.

''Or he could be in the maze too.'' the guard said pointing to the screen.

Shane was dancing the Tango.

Sparky sighed and then went over to the microphone. ''Shane you are aware that Abeke can not see you.''

Shane nodded ''Yeah, wanted to show you i have escaped and going to kidnapped Abeke.''

sparky sighed ''He just told us his master plan and then ran off into the maze.''

''He sick.'' The guard commented.

''Well that Shane for you, since we can't do anything, lets sit back and enjoy the show.'' Sparky said.

In the maze.

Rollan and Connor final lost Crazy in the maze, the Maze had high hedges and thick smoke surrounded the floor as they slowly made their way to the center, wondering what going to happen if they don't find the girls in time.

''This is crazy, the maze is so big.'' Connor said looking.

''How do they even pay for this.'' Rollan asked.

''Come on, I think its that way.''Connor said point to the left.

do you think we should spit up?'' Rollan asked as they stop.

''Is that a good idea?'' Connor said looking at him.

''We can cover more ground!'' Rollan said looking at hi,

''But how are we going to cover the ground?'' Connor asked.

Rollan face palm ''I mean we can cover more area.''

''Okay then. how do we know if we found them?'' Connor wondered.

''Shout really loud, or here a fire cracker!'' Rollan pulled it out of his pocket.

Connor looked at him funny.

''In case me and Abeke kiss, fireworks will be going off.'' Rollan winked at him.

''Good idea.'' Connor said talking it from him.

''Good luck.'' Rollan said running to the left

Connor nodded, watching him leave and then took a gulp and then headed right.

Meanwhile...

Shane walked through the maze making sure he did not see Crazy or Rollan and Connor. He smirked when he saw a sign covered up with vines that where directions to the center. He looked at this and then walked that way. Final he saw the center, the girls where ductype to their own tree and talking. Extra ducktype was on the floor next to them. the girls did not see him or hear him come over.

''Will those boys get here soon, starting to get tired.'' Abeke commented.

''Its not that bad,'' Meilin said looking at her ''Well maybe being tied up.''

''Why are we tied up again?'' Abeke asked trying to get free.

''The boys will most likely come here fast.'' Meilin said with a sigh.

''Hello ladies.'' Shane said looking at them.

''Just what we need.'' Abeke sighed. ''How did you escape and where did you come from?''

''Never tell your master plan to anyone.'' Shane said putting his hands on her cheeks.

''Go away Shane, Connor and Rollan will be coming soon and you will be taken down.''

''Already been taken down, I broke your fall thank you very much.

''It was so worth it.'' Abeke grinned.

Shane sighed and then took out a pocket knife and cut Abeke free, but before she could move, he grab her and the ductype and tied her arms togeather.

''Let go of me you creep.'' Abeke struggled.

''You will be mine anyways Abeke.'' Shane said picking her up like a sack of potatoes.

''Now is that any way to treat a lady?'' Meilin asked looking at Shane.

''I don't really know, but i am reading a book on it.'' Shane smirked ''Is a good one.''

''Your hurting me.'' Abeke said looking at him.

''Wait omg sorry.'' Shane said putting her down.

''That better.'' Abeke said looking at him. ''So, what new.''

''Nothing much, I dance the tango before i entered the maze and then found a sign that lead me towards you.'' Shane said looking and smiling.

''You dance?'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Yup.'' Shane grinned.

''Where you learn it, because all we seen you do is Kill people, hurt them or other stuff.'' Abeke said looking.

''They Being someone evil dose mean some free time, besides my mom taught me how.'' Shane grinned.

''I wonder if they have it on type, because I need to show everyone on Face book.'' Meilin smirked.

''Ladies will be drooling over me then.'' Shane said with a sparkle in her eye.

''More like laughing at you, but we can go with that.'' Meilin said quickly.

Time past

Connor and Rollan found each other again and then walked around the maze, they saw something white on the wall.

''Here we are the ways to get to the center!'' Rollan said reading it.

''And Shane been here?'' Connor said looking at the writing.

''Its fresh.'' Rollan said rubbing it on his hands.

''So we got crazy and Shane running around the maze with us?'' Connor asked.

''I Don't know, wait can Shane read?'' Rollan asked looking at him

''He probably prefers to be blowing up people then to learn how to read.'' Rollan commented

''Yeah.'' Connor said looking at him.

''Come on this way.''

To be continued.

* * *

Sorry i did not finish, i have to go to bed, plz enjoy and the next part will come soon.

Wow you guest never give me a break, well thanks for all the wonder reviews and I am happy I made it a great chapter for you to read. I hope i made your day.

Votes

1\. Snow ball fight (Boys VS Girls)

2\. Play Super Mario bash against a partner and try to win.

I NEED 20 REVIEWS PLUS A VOTE


	11. Maze and geek

Here we go!

Shane looked around as he paced around the tied up girls.

''Wow you, really don't have a plan.'' Abeke smirked quickly

''I am new at thi job okay?'' Shane said looking at her.

''You should plan first.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Would you to shut up?'' Shane growled looking around.

''Wow you captured too girls who where already tied up and dont have a plan.'' Abeke smirked at him.

''Well do you have another plan.'' Shane said looking around.

''Nope.'' both girls shook their heads.

''Good now be quite so i can think.'' Shane said sitting on a rock

''How long?''

''I am tired.''

''Are we there yet.''

Shane growled and then slammed his fits into the ground ''Shut op or ill cry.''

Both girls looked at each other and then nodded.

''Come on we need to go.''

''Yeah, hurry up.''

Shane sighed and then sank deeper into the ground sobbing.

Meanwhile

Connor and Rollan panted through the maze as they looked around.

''are we lost.'' Connor said looking around.

''Nope because you have me.'' Rollan smirk.

''this is support to make me feel batter?'' Connor said looking around.

''Yeah, and that the wind is starting to pick up.'' Rollan said running away.

''Really?'' Connor said and then saw the wind ''Wait for me.''

Rollan ran through the maze and then final herd some voices. He smirked and then stopped as he saw Connor being blown against the wind and off the ground. Rollan sighed and then pulled him out to the ground.

''thanks.'' Connor said looking around

''Shh.'' Rollan said looking at him.

''What.'' Connor asked getting up.

''Shane and the girls.'' Rollan said

''How did Shane get in here?'' Connor said looking around.

''Idk, but he not very smart, he been here for a while.'' Rollan said looking around.

''When is Shane ever smart.'' Connor said looking and then looked at the girls.

''what that sound.'' Shane asked looking at the maze ''O great the boy's are here.''

''We been there for five min and you just notice.'' Connor said walking towards him.

''Told you, Shane you need to go back to school.'' Abeke said towards Shane.

''I already went to school.'' Shane growled and then looked at the boys. ''Time for your doom.''

Both boys stood there and then laugh, they fell to the ground laughing really hard. the girls started to laugh too.

''What is this make fun of Shane night.'' Shane said looking at them.

''you already doing a good job.'' Meilin said looking around.

''Yeah should we come back in a few hours.'' Abeke said looking at you

''Shut up, there is a reason i wanna kill you.'' Shane said looking at them.

''You been trying to, but you failed.'' Connor said looking at him.

''I am not strong enough to face you guys.'' Shane said looking at them.

''So, you could never beat us anyway.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Yeah what makes you so sure, coming and then going is going to solve it?'' rollan said untieing the girls.

''Because I got a secret plan and something you will not be able to take down.'' Shane looked at them.

''kay so will this be lots of mouths or a year.'' Rollan said looking at him.

''you think this is a joke?'' Shane growled looking at them ''your the fool.''

''Nope not really.'' Abeke said finally getting free going towards Connor.

''Ill be back.'' Shane said as the wind surrounded him and took him up to the sky. He broke through the ceiling.

sparky walked out into the maze with a couple guards ''Everyone okay, we came in kind of a hurry.''

''Its fine, Shane did not really have a plan.'' rollan said looking at the girls ''He just dose not how to impress.''

Rollan smirked and then leaded against Meilin who pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

''Anyway you have completed this task, and that it for today show.'' Sparky said looking.

As they started to walk into the maze run ran up to them and then looked at them ''where is he?''

''He gone for now.'' Rollan said looking at her ''So how did you get the chainsaw?''

''Sparky gave it to me, he thought it might scare you and Shane.'' Run said looking at them.

''Really you give her the chainsaw, what about me?'' Rollan asked looking at sparky

''honey you dont need one.'' Meilin said touching him.

''but.'' Rollan lip pop out and his eyes went watery.

''Yes I do, and why give her she young.'' rollan said.

''So you are mature and older?'' Connor asked him.

''Yes.'' rollan said looking at her.

Run stuck out her tongue and then raced off into the maze.

''Come back here that mine.'' rollan said running after her.

''Come on lets them pass out while we have some tea.'' Sparky said leading to a back door well hidden.

''Have fun.'' Connor said closing the door behind them.

Rollan and Run raced around the maze...

To be continued.

Pick 1

1\. Put random clothes and do a skit

2\. Put on your partner underwear for 7 mins and talk about movies

3\. pretend your a little kid at the candy store


	12. Candy War

Sparky and the four fallen went back to the stage and saw work people working on the door but they where just about done. Sparky headed over to his spot and the four fallen waited.

''So I wonder what today is going to be?'' Rollan said looking around.

''You two are next.'' Connor said looking at Meilin and Rollan.

''Yeah and I bet is going to be epic.'' Abeke said grabbing his arms.

''Little too tight.'' Connor said his face turning pink.

''Sorry.'' Abeke said looking at him ''How about a kiss?''

''Not here plz.'' Meilin said looking at them ''Not on stage.''

''Well that dose not stop Rollan who is kissing a doll that looks like you.'' Connor pointed to him as he was kissing.

Rollan did not look up and then final looked up, he pulled the doll away and then laugh ''It some other girl i like.''

''you like another girl?'' Meilin said her face getting hot and she started towards him. ''You like some other girl?''

''Don't you want me to be happy?'' Rollan said looking at her ''I mean you dont care.''

''Sadly, as much as i pretend I dont.'' Meilin nodded and then sighed deeply ''I do care, and ill hurt any girl who dose.''

''Dose what?'' Rollan asked

''this is going to be good.'' Connor said looking at them.

''Two bucks she going to punch him.'' Abeke whispered.

''If any girls hits on you, they will feel my fits.'' Meilin said.

''So you do care.'' Rollan grinned ''She care about me.''

''Shut up.'' Meilin sighs and then a drill turns on. Meilin walks up to the drill and then smirk ''Can't hear you.''

Connor and Abeke looked at her as Rollan danced around the stage, Meilin was glad he could not hear him.

Sparky smirked ''Come on you guys ready for the show?''

the drills stop and then Meilin covered her ears and made her way to the chairs with the rest of the them.

the curtains open and the crowed cheered.

''So you guys like the last one right?'' Sparky said looking at the crowed.

The crowed nodded.

''Good, and now the doors are back and now we are ready to use the doors.'' Sparky said looking at the door.

the crowed cheered as the four fallen sighed.

''Now here something for Rollan and Meilin.'' Sparky said looking at them ''you can decides or take turns, but you must acted like a little kid in a candy store, and someone has to be the mother.''

Meilin and Rollan gaped as Sparky, Abeke and Connor smirked and laughed.

''Rollan lets start with you as the child and Meilin you are the mother.'' Sparky said.

''you better be a good boy.'' Meilin said making her way towards the door.

''Can I told your hand?'' Rollan asked with a sly smirk.

''Sparky can I please have Connor, he seems so much easy.'' Meilin said looking at him.

Sparky shook his head and Abeke pulled Connor back to her and she glared at her.

''Fine whatever.'' Meilin said and as she back was turned she smiled.

''Come on lets do this.'' rollan said running ahead of her and then going inside.

''Dose this Closet have a bottomless pit?'' Meilin said turning back around ''Just in case-''

sparky sighed and then two guards pushed her in and then shut the door.

''Fine, what do we need to do?'' Meilin asked looking around the dark closet. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

''What?'' Meilin said getting scared and then realized it was Rollan. He ended up on the floor laughing hard.

''Not funny.'' Meilin said looking at her friend.

''Are you sure?'' Rollan asked looking at her.

The light turns on and the room was a candy shop

''Welcome to my candy shop.'' Run said sucking on a lollipop

''you again, you dont have your chainsaw do you?'' Rollan asked getting behind Meilin.

''Nope, but when where done here, ill be happy to get it for you.'' Run said smirking.

''No thanks.'' Rollan said peeking around.

''Get off of me.'' Meilin said looking around.

''Yes mommy.'' Rollan said starting to act.

''Cute kid, but not as cute as my boyfriend.'' Run smirked looking at her.

''Not that cute!, my bo-'' Meilin stopped and then sigh ''My kid is really cute.''

''thanks mommy, you tell the chainsaw lady.'' Rollan said with a huge smirk.

''My boyfriend Edmund is way cuter, has raven black hair.'' Run smirked and leaned on the counter.

''mommy, I am hungry.'' Rollan said pulling on her shirt ''I wont to have some candy right now.''

''Give the boy what he want.'' Run said crossing her arms and then smirk

''Give me candy so i can watch you girls duke it out.'' Rollan said looking around ''Hmm what first.''

''What do you mean, where not going to fight.'' Meilin said looking at Rollan ''she started it anyway.''

''No, she started it.'' Run said pointing to her.

''Did not.'' Meilin snarled.

''Did too.'' Run smirked back.

the two girls started to throw candy at each other. Rollan sat down in front of a tub of sour patch kids candy.

''you take that back.'' Meilin said throwing gumballs at run

'' Kids this is what a girl fight looks like.'' Rollan smirked talking to the sour patch kids before eating them.

the two girls spilled candy on the floor and then tackled each there. soon both where covered in candy.

''Come on, take it back now.'' Meilin said breathing hard ''No one is cutter then my kid.''

''Have you seen my boyfriend, he much cutter then him.'' Run said grabbing her shirt.

Rollan sighed and then got up and then walked to them. ''ladies.''

''Not now.'' Both girls snarled at him.

''Here are some candy blasters, I found them on the floor.'' Rollan said handing them the weapons.

''Thanks, good boy'' Meilin said getting her gun loaded.

''I am not a dog.'' Rollan wined looking at them.

''Just get out of the way.'' Run said basting her.

Meilin fired back and hit the door. made a dent.

''Come on guys I just fixed that?'' Sparky said from outside

''Maybe you should have hired someone else.'' Abeke said.

''Everyone was sick, not her.'' Sparky said rubbing his face

''your fault.'' Connor said and then turned back to the TV.

Back in the closet the girls kept firing at each other. rollan stayed out of the way, but had to duck many times.

''Give up.'' Run said looking at Meilin.

''Never.'' Meilin said looking at them.

''you will die.'' Run said doing a cool slow motion move and then hiding behind the counter.

''Ladies you dont need to fight at me.''Rollan said getting up

''Not now Falcon brain'' Meilin said shooting some gumi worms at him ''Not in the mood''

''Wow, and I thought i was bad'' Rollan said ducking out the way.

Meilin smirked and then tackled Run, before that she threw her gun on the ground and tackled him.

''Hey.'' Run said tackling her back

Rollan sighed and then took the gun and fired it at them ''here you go.''

The gun fired and it hit the girl, witch sent them through the door and onto the stage. Connor, Abeke and Sparky gasped as the crowed laughed and cheered.

''He mine, and no one is perfect them him.'' Meilin snarled

Meanwhile, a girl sneaked up towards Rollan and then smirked.

''Falcon brain is mine.'' Meilin hissed when she saw the girl, she stomped hr feet and then tackled her into the crowed.

''Is she okay?''

''I can't see her.''

''To many people.''

''Meilin?''

''Take your bets, who will win.'' Rollan said looking around ''Come on lets bet you guys.

''Ill help you random girl.'' Run said leaping onto the crowed.

''Come on lets bet on them people.'' Rollan said looking at them.

To be continued.

Next votes

1\. Who can stay awake he longest during a really boring history lesson

2\. Get covered in mud or garbage, and hug your girl.


	13. Awww the smell?

Sparky, and the rest of the four fallen minus Meilin watched the ground as the crowed looked in the center were Meilin and Run where fighting.

Rollan looked at them ''Who is winning?''

Connor sighed ''Too dark can not see.''

Abeke looked at Sparky ''You need to stop them!''

Sparky shook his head ''No way, I am not getting between them.''

Rollan bent down off the stage looking down ''Hmm, wait I see a hand.''

Both Meilin and Ran came on the stage breathing hard but laying on the Stage. Everyone looked at them waiting.

''Is a tie.'' Run said looking at them ''We both surrender.''

''Are you kidding me? if I was strong enough you go down.'' Meilin said looking at her.

''ladies, we still have more shows to do.'' sparky said snapping his fingers to Connor and Rollan.

Both boys sighed as they grab the girls and held onto them. Both girls struggled but then stopped.

Sparky looked at the crowed who blinked at them ''We will be back in a hour with more 7 min in heaven.

The crowed cheered as the curtain closed.

an hour later

The curtain open, Each of the four fallen sat in the chair looking at the crowed. Run was passed out with empty root beer bottles on the floor, she slept beside the chairs peacefully.

''don't worry, she just tired.'' Sparky said as the crowed laughed. ''Anyway are you guys ready to keep going.''

The crowed cheer.

''Okay boys here your time to shine.'' Sparky said.

Rollan stood up flexing his muscles and Connor just did a small wave. the girls smirked and then cheered.

''Do you girls really want another cat fight?'' Abeke said shooting up from the chair and pulled connor back

The rest of the four fallen looks at Abeke.

''Wow.'' Connor said having trouble breathing.

''Is it just me or are the girls switching places?'' sparky said looking at Abeke.

Meilin stuck out her tongue and then looked at abeke ''Good boy.''

''Wow what a girl.'' Connor said looking at her in a mouth open gasp.

''Breath in and out dude.'' rollan said patting his stomic.

Abeke nodded and then walked towards the crowed ''I know I am nice, but stay away from him, because Meilin have been teaching me moves.''

The crowed was silent and the crickets were herd.

Sparky pulled her aside ''Back to the program forks.'' He said looking at the kids ''Now boys are you ready.''

both boys nodded slowly.

''when the boys get done with this you might wanna think about them being your boyfriends.''

''What are you going to them, or what has Rollan done to you?'' Meilin asked and then looked at Rollan.

''I have not pulled any pranks, but I am thinking about Rollan said backing away from all of them.

''Connor is not too bright to think of anything bad.'' Abeke said looking at Meilin.

''Can I just get back to this show ladies?'' Sparky rolled his eyes and then looked at the boys ''Can I?''

Connor and rollan both nodded.

''Good, because I am not telling the girls.'' Sparky said racing over and whispering it in their ears.

''Are you kidding, what are they going to do?'' Meilin crossed her arms and gave a dirty look.

''They are hopeless without us.'' Abeke said looking at them.

''Yeah just look at them, they could not find a fish in a fish bowl.'' Meilin said looking at them.

''It took me two min to find it, Though I dont understand why you keep pet fish anyway.'' Connor said.

''that's easy.'' rollan said smirking and then looked at Connor who responded with a ''Okay''

Sparky looked at girls and then smirked ''you girls will wait back at the chair, boys follow me.''

The boys followed him to the closet, while the girls took a seat on their chair but watched the boys. Soon the boys where inside the closet and Sparky returned back to his spot.

''So any love plans?'' Sparky said ''Like plans after the show?''

''How long are we on this show for?'' Abeke asked looking at him.

''don't know Tarik did not say.'' Sparky say looking at his picture.

''Really?'' Meilin faced palm herself.

''Well better then hearing them use baby talk, or talk about love to each other. '' Abeke said with a shrug.

''You talk Love in front of sheep boy all the time.'' Meilin said looking at her friend ''there is no end to it.''

''Whatever, found a boy, trying to make the best of it while my dad is not here.'' Abeke winked at her.

''Thats a good point, but according to Rollan, his mother is so glad that he found someone like me.'' Meilin said.

The bell rang

Sparky smirked ''alright ladies here comes your knight in shining armor.''

Meilin and Abeke got up and then walked to the door.

''Boys.'' Sparky said as the door open.

Both boys came out with flies around them and covered in garbage. Both girls eyes open really wide.

''The next part, is that you have to hug them.'' Sparky said leaning over the girls.

''do we need them?'' Abeke asked.

''Wow, this is worse then the time Rollan got spray by a sunk.''Meilin commented.

''I remember that, you made him sleep outside.'' Abeke said with laughter.

''then He tried to sneak back in and then made him self more smelly.'' Meilin nodded.

''that was priceless to see his face when we open the door.'' Abeke said.

''Are they worth it?' Meilin said to her

''Maybe, but they smell.'' Abeke said.

''Maybe we should find others.'' Meilin said talking a step back.

sparky shook his head ''If you leave they are going to be gone.''

Meilin and Abeke looked at the boys and then walked to them.

''See Told you they still care.'' Rollan said looking at them.

''Yeah..'' Connor said blushing and then opening his arms.

''Lets do this.'' Meilin said.

'' 1.'' Abeke said ''Two, three.''

both girls hugged the boys, both boys hugged them tightly.

the smell was putrid and the girls could only take so much... the boys held on tight and not letting go.

the girls fainted to the ground as the boys gasped and then looked at each other. Sparky clapped.

''Half the the crowed picked faint and half of them picked screaming.'' Sparky said looking at crowed.

''No its are good looks.'' Rollan said winking.

''Will they be okay?'' Connor asked looking at them.

''Girls do it all the time.'' Rollan said looking at him.

''Lets get you guys clean, because you do smell.'' sparky said looking at the crowed.

The crowed booed

''Really?'' Sparky said and then grab Rollan ''Here smell him closely.''

Rollan step up to the crowed and then the crowed fainted.

''Happy dreams.'' Sparky said moving Rollan and Connor away.''

''Rollan you were right, we have good effect on girls.'' Connor smirked.

To be continued.

* * *

1\. Rob a bank in the night

2\. Sing random song over and over again trying to ignore your partner

3\. Chick flicks

If you have anymore suggests plz pm

Warning: I will not accepted suggestions from Reviews.


	14. Rob a bank

The bell alarm went off, and all the doors started to close. The police where running towards the Robbers. Rollan was pretending to play dead, while Connor, Abeke and Meilin ran with the bag of money. Everything went black, just as they joined Rollan in the center of the building.

''What, who dares rob the bank?'' Someone growled from the top ''This is not how you rob a bank!''

The officer looked at him ''how do you know, and who are you?''

the lights turned on and Shane hop down looking at him. ''Names Shane.''

''What he doing here.'' Meilin sighed ''I told you he was crazy.'' Meilin whispered to Abeke.

''I herd that, you guys are robbing the bank wrong?'' Shane growled looking at everyone.

''So this was your idea?'' the officer asked looking confused.

Shane shook his head ''No way, but I can do much better.''

''You mean boring people with your plans to take over the world?'' Rollan asked looking at him.

Shane gave him a dirty look and the police's eyes widen.

Shane shrug ''Hey I can dream can i?''

The four fallen shook his head and then sighed. the police kept his eyes on Shane.

''Boss witch one do we arrest?'' A guard asked the Officer.

''Trying to find that out.'' the officer said watching them,

''Just telling you guys I do a better job.'' Shane said placing his hand on his chest.

''So you where planning to rob a bank?'' Abeke asked looking at him.

''Yes, maybe, it was on my bucket list before I die, taking over the world.'' Shane said.

''You acting like this you are not going to be around for much longer.'' Meilin sighed.

''You keep putting himself in danger.'' Abeke said. ''Besides you always loose.''

Connor nodded then leaned closer to the officer ''He just never gives up and annoying.''

Shane sighed ''Shut up sheep boy., I shall rule the day you ever met me.''

Rollan ''Shane where your thunder?''

Shane looked at him ''Thunder?''

Abeke giggled ''And lighting.''

Connor smirked ''He just a little boy, trying to impress a girl.''

Shane blood boil ''I am not a boy, and what dose it have to do with thunder and lighting.''

Abeke giggled ''Makes you look all bad and so taught.''

Shane nodded ''that would make sense.'' He turned around and then pull out a type recorder ''Get me thunder and lighting in the background when I do my opening.''

Rollan nodded and then looked at him '' Since you don't have that you are lame.''

Shane sighed ''Shall i show you how to rob a bank the right away.''

officer nodded ''But They did a good job.''

Shane rolled his eyes ''they are just kids, they hardly know how to be powerful like me.''

Connor laughed. The girls giggled and Rollan walked up to him ''How that working for you. what have you taken over.''

Shane gasped ''Nothing yet, but my plan is unfolding.''

Abeke nodded ''Come back in the next four years.'' she looked at the officer.

Connor shook his head ''A million years.''

Shane rub his eyes ''How come you always have to do this to me.''

Abeke sighed ''Because your the one who interrupted us.''

Shane frown ''What me to come back and try again?''

The four fallen shook their heads and the officers just sighed.

Shane looked at them ''Ill just go and live by myself.''

Connor paused ''Shane, are you already doing it.''

Shane shook his head and laughed ''I have a cat, and someone apartment, watching TV and eating roman noodles.''

Four fallen sighed ''Cat's don't count.''

Shane sighed ''Abeke would not like you guys talking about her.''

Abeke looked at him ''You name a cat after me?''

meilin sighed ''I wish i had a cat, i would call him Bird brain.''

Rollan sighed ''But that my name?''

Meilin pushed him playfully.'' He would be named after you.''

Rollan blushed and then nodded ''Very well I would agree.''

Shane sighed and then his watch rang ''Great i need to feed Abeke.'' He ran passed the guards ''Ill be back.''

Abeke just gasp and then sighed ''I really don't know how to react to that.''

Sparky nodded ''That's a rap, people, thank you for watching and how did they do?''

The crowed cheered. they showed pictures of everyone and a few of Meilin.

Meilin sighed ''you people are impossible to work with.''

the crowed looked at her.

Sparky sighed ''Come on, close the curtain.''

The curtains close.

To be continued

* * *

Next time will be Interviews of the four fallen's life while saving the world.


	15. EGGNOG

''Okay everyone its Christmas, and time for joy and...'' Sparky said to the crowed

''Gift.'' Rollan said acting cool in the crowed.

''No Rollan.'' sparky sighed and then looked to the girls ''Can you help me?''

''Where off on holidays.'' Meilin said. Abeke nodded slightly.

''Gift.'' Connor said looking at them.

''Rollan you may be a hero, but stop teaching him.'' Abeke said.

''too much eggnog.'' Rollan said pulling out a cup of eggnog ''this stuff is very good.''

The crowed watched him and then cheered.

''Don't get him started.'' Meilin sighed to the group.

Rollan takes a gulp and then his eyes get wide and then looked at the crowed. He opens his mouth and then sings:

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you be of good cheer  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

It's the hap-happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap-happiest season of all

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of the  
Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of the  
Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time  
Yes the most wonderful time  
Oh the most wonderful time  
Of the year

By  
Andy Williams

The crowed cheered loudly

''Too much eggnog.'' Meilin said.

Rollan shook his head ''Never too much eggnog, who wants to carry me.''

the ladies cheered and then nodded.

''Good.'' Rollan said and then run to the back of the stage.

''What are you doing Hawk brain.'' meilin asked walking to her

''Crowed surfing.'' Rollan said looking her and then wink.

''Yay crowed surfing.'' Connor said jumping next to Rollan.

''No Connor, you will get hurt.'' Abeke said grabbing his shirt and tugging on him. ''Are you going to stop him?''

''No, let him get hurt and then ill beat him up later.'' Meilin said crossing her arms.

''Your wonderful Babe.'' Rollan said and then looked at crowed. ''I am coming ladies.''

Rollan leaped into the crowed, he was soon out of sight as the crowed ate him up.

Meilin watched the crowed ''you better not harm him.'' she kept pacing ''Rollan you there?''

''God bless Rollan.'' Abeke said putting her hands to her heart.

Connor copy Abeke and then stood there.

''Omg is it true?'' Meilin said looking at crowed ''I am coming for you babe.''

Meilin runs to the back stage and then runs to the crowed and leaps in. in seconds no one can see her.

''Why did you ave to stop me Sparky?'' Rollan asked.

''Because Meilin will go crazy if you go in there.'' Sparky looked up ''Where is Meilin.''

Connor and Abeke smirked and then pointed towards the crowed.

''What?'' Rollan said ''I am coming babe.'' Rollan ran into the crowed and then leaped in.

Sparky rub his head and then looks at them ''I do not do crowed control.''

Abeke and Connor both nodded and then placed their hands on their hearts. Sparky nodded and copy them.

''Anyone for hot apple cider?'' Sparky said looking at Abeke and Meilin.

''Good.'' Abeke said nodded.

''Romantic.'' Connor made his eyebrow go up and down.

''Stop being around Rollan.''Abeke said,

''Never sweet thing.'' Connor said.

''I give up.'' Abeke says walking off stage.

''Come back?'' Connor said chasing after her.

''Bye forks have fun.'' Sparky said following them.


	16. The smirking the boys

Sparky came out and then looked a the crowed ''You all such wonderful people come back for the good stuff.''

The crowed cheer

''So this time the girls are going to do something.'' Sparky grinned.

''Great.'' Abeke said getting ready.

''Are you scared?'' Meilin asked.

''No, because I have Connor.'' Abeke said.

''You have 7 mins to answer 10 questions about the boy.''Sparky said and then looked at them '' The boys would tell you how much you got right.''

Meilin snorted ''That sounds too easy?''

Sparky smirked ''you did not hear me all the way through.''

''Yes there is a catch to it.'' Rollan said jumping up and down.

''Shut up falcon brain.'' Meilin said.

''Every time you get something wrong you the boy would throw a pie at you or kiss you.'' Sparky said.

Rollan leaped up into the air and then smiled ''This has to be the best day ever.''

Everyone looked at him.

''What about the time when you Skate bored around the white house and no one could catch you.'' Connor said.

Rollan covered his mouth ''I like to tell stories about me doing fake stuff.''

Connor moved his hands from his mouth ''It was real, and besides there a picture of you saying ''Stay away.''

The crowed gasped and then looked at Connor and Rollan.

Sparky smirked and then typed something on his computer ''Looks like they got your better side Rollan.''

Rollan sighed ''Come on lets get back to this task the ladies have to do.''

Meilin nodded ''And we will come back to that poster later.''

''So you can drool over it?'' Abeke pipped in.

Meilin shook her head and then heading towards Abeke.

''Enough you two, boys start writing down questions.'' Sparky said to the boys.

The boys nodded and then headed off, while the ladies stood there facing the crowed.

''Shall we answer some fan questions.'' Sparky said ''Who has a Question for them?''

The crowed raised their hand and then the spot light shown on Abeke's dad.

''Abeke, plz tell me you and Connor did not make out?'' The father said looking at her.

The crowed oooooh and then looked at Abeke.

''Yes daddy, Because you would give me if I have a baby this age.'' Abeke said.

''No, ill kill the sheep boy and then ground you.'' Abeke's dad smirked.

Abeke gulped and then sighed as the spotlight was moved off and to a young girl.

''Okay so Meilin? why dose Rollan get you so mad, and how much do you pond him?''

Meilin smirked ''Because...'' She stopped and then looked at her ''I don't know, he just a fool.''

''In other words you like him, and your showing your true feeling.'' the girl added.

''Who are you? cupid?'' Meilin said getting mad and blushing like crazy.

Sparky looked up and then snapped his fingers to change the spotlight to someone else.

''Abeke, Do you think Connor could convince your dad to let him merry you?''

Abeke looked at the floor and then nodded ''If he truly loved her then yeah.''

''He better do alot of preparing.'' Abeke's dad shouted from the crowed.

''alright we have time for last one.'' Sparky said moving the spot light once again.

''Meilin, how dose it feel to be near Rollan?'' A boy said looking at her

''It feels great, but if you repeat that to anyone, ill will come down here and kill you myself.'' Meilin answered.

''Alright, Abeke hold Meilin, and ill fetch the boys.'' Sparky said and then clapped his hands togeather.

Both boys walked on stage with paper held tightly to their chest.

''You two look like you stole candy from the store.'' Meilin said. both boys just blushed.

Sparky grab the papers and then looked at them. ''not bad gentlemen, Connor and Abeke will be first.''

The crowed cheered as Abeke and Connor was the only ones on stage.

What dose Connor like to eat?''

 **Pizza**

What Dose Connor do when he get scared.

 **Goes into a ball and counts sheep**

What dose he do during free time.

 **Listen to music and looks up at the clouds if he not with me**

Do you think Connor would Merry you?

 **yes**

 **To be continued,**

 **Need more time to think of questions for both Abeke and Meilin. If you have any plz send them to me!**

 **plz review**


	17. Chapter 17

Sparky read the list one more time ''Alright Rollan these look good.''

Rollan bows and then looks at Meilin.

Meilin crossed her arms ''You better not be telling any lies.''

 **What Dose Rollan do in is spare Time other then do Prank.**

Meilin looked at Rollan and then at Sparky ''Do I have to answer?''

Crowed ''Yes.''

''No one asked you.'' Meilin said looking at them ''Follow me around.''

Sparky nodded and then looked at the paper ''Not the way Rollan wrote it but close enough.''

Meilin frown who looked at Rollan who grinned at her.

 **If Rollan throws a Pie at Meilin, will she run away or will she chase him?**

Meilin looked at sparky and then at Rollan ''What kind of question is that.''

''Well you do know him better then anyone.'' Abeke said.

''Yeah, so witch one?'' Connor asked.

Meilin looked at her friends and then stuck her tongue out ''I am not answering.''

''Aw come on.''Sparky said looking at her ''You know you wanna answer it.''

Meilin shook her head ''No way.''

''Well then lets go.'' Sparky said but then interrupted by Rollan who whispered something. Sparky nodded.

''Rollan what are you doing?'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Ladies and gentlemen you shall get your answer.'' Sparky said. ''Rollan good luck to you.''

''Rollan it was an honor meeting you.'' Connor said.

''Good luck brave sol.'' Abeke said.

''What are you guys doing and saying?'' Meilin asked ''Someone turn off the hero music now.''

Rollan bowed and then smiled ''I shall return, but if not then never forget me.''

''Is he going of to two war?'' Meilin asked ''Someone answer me now.''

Rollan turned around and bend down doing something. Everyone but Meilin could see.

''Good luck Rollan... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ...5 FIRER

Rollan quickly turned around and then threw the pie at Meilin's face. Meilin shocked had no time to recate as the pie went into her face.

''Ladies and gentlemen what will happen.'' Sparky said looking down at them.

''Rollan you little creep.'' Meilin said and then started to chase him.

''And Rollan runs away escaping the claws of his panda girlfriend.'' Sparky said.

''Rollan come back here.'' Meilin said wiping the pie from her face.

About 10 mins later, Meilin cooled down and they where back to answering Questions. Abeke and Connor held on to Meilin who still wanted to kill Rollan.

 **What time dose Rollan get out of bed**

''How am I surpost to know that?'' Meilin said looking at them. ''Anyway its never earlier.''

Connor smirked ''you should know, you slept with him once.''

Meilin froze as everyone cheered ''Connor your not surpost to tell.''

Connor shrug.

''And also there was a couple of times we sent you to wake him up.'' Abeke said.

''Not my fault he spends most of his time planning pranks.'' Meilin said. ''He has no life.''

rollan shrug ''I did but i rather stick to saving the world, flirting with Meilin and pranking.''

''Yeah how the flirting part going for you?'' Meilin asked.

''Very well thank you for asking.'' Rollan smirk.

''Its not going well.'' Meilin said. ''Because I am not feeling it.''

''your heart is saying yes, your mind is saying Woof.'' Rollan smirked.

''more like both are saying no and you are a bird brain.'' Meilin said.

''Last one.'' Sparky said.

 **What is Rollan's Darkest secret**

Meilin smirked ''Its...

TBC

You will have to see what comes next my friends.

plz reivew


	18. Chapter 18

The crowed all leaned forward waiting for Meilin to speak.

''Alright.'' Meilin said looking away from all the eyes looking right at her.

''So what is the answer.'' Sparky asked looking at Meilin.

Rollan looked at her _Dose she really know who my secret?_

The crowed began to do a drum role, telling Meilin to hurry up.

''Okay okay I am going to tell keep your shirts on.'' Meilin said looking at the crowed.

''This should be good.'' Abeke said smirking.

''So dose Meilin really know Rollan?'' Connor asked.

Meilin sighed and then looked at them ''Okay I am going to say it.''

The crowed began to cheer.

''Rollan goes on people fanfiction accounts and write so many stories about him saving me.'' Meilin spoke watching the everyone reaction.

the crowed gasped in shock, Abeke and Connor looked at Rollan. Rollan on the other hand had his mouth open.

''I um.'' Rollan said trying to think of what to say,

''Ha Meilin got it right.'' Sparky said looking at the crowed.

The crowed cheered and then started to pull out their phones.

''Hey what are you guys doing?'' Rollan asked going towards the crowed.

The crowed gasped and aww.

''Don't worry there plenty on there, Many authors have posted wonderful stories.'' Rollan said looking at the crowed.

Meilin smirked ''I knew it.''

Just then Rollan felt his pocket vibrate ''Wow, my phone is blowing up, and sometimes its Meilin tell me to shut up or yelling at me for a prank.''

Meilin faced palm as she looked at Rollan.

''Aw you guys are so nice.'' Rollan said looking at his phone. ''Hey... dude where not in that stage yet who over review that.''

Sparky walked over ''So Rollan you go on many fanfiction account and post your stories on there?''

Rollan nodded ''I do, some of them where brilliant, all these authors are brilliant when writing these stuff.''

''So what are they saying bird brain and do i have access to these?'' Meilin asked pulling out her phone.

''Hey even my grandmother is liking this.'' Rollan said looking at the reviews flying in by the minute ''Thanks Grandmother.''

Meilin gasped a the stories ''What Rollan, I am going to kill you.''

Rollan looked up ''What wrong?''

''Meilin gets stolen, Meilin gets kidnapped, (not real titles) Meilin is saved by handsome boy.'' Meilin said looking down the list.

Rollan nodded ''I know, they are great and now a big hit.''

''But they all have to do about me getting kidnapped.'' Meilin said ''Your making me sound like I am weak.''

''Of course not, your just the damsel princess I like to save.'' Rollan said looking at her.

Meilin sighed again this time loudly ''Don't encourage him.''

the crowed kept looking down at their phones.

''Also ladies and gentlemen I have a story that will blow your mind.'' Rollan said looking at them ''Meilin gets attacked and turned into a fox, she befriends a handsome fox name Rollan. Rollan helps her become a fox and they become closer. Not to mention a hunter tries to hunt them down.''

Meilin sighed ''Now where foxes?''

''Its an new change you like it?'' Rollan asked.

''rollan give me that phone.'' Meilin said.

''Never to the power of fanfiction.'' Rollan raised his phone out of reach and began to run around fast. Meilin started to chase him around calling him names.

Sparky smiled ''Well people, until next time.''

Curtain closed

* * *

Next time:

''Rollan, what are we going to do now, the girls not us covered from every side.'' Connor said breathing hard and clutching his paint gun.

Rollan sighed looking off to the side ''I know dude I am thinking of a plan now.'' He looked around ''Why are girls so good at this game.''

The girls made their way through the area ''We got the boys where we want them.'' Meilin giggled.

''Are you sure we should do the double evil plan you came up with?'' Abeke asked looking at her.

Meilin looked at Abeke ''Snap out of it Abeke, this is war, Connor no longer your boyfriend until the end of the game.''

''What?'' Abeke said. ''I can't stop loving him for a game.''

Meilin gently slapped her ''Pull yourself together, we need to get moving before they have a chance to run.''

Abeke looked at her ''Can I stop loving him for a game?''

Meilin sighed and pulled her with her ''Come on lets go.''

TBC please


	19. Chapter 19

Rollan pulls Meilin to the stage behind the curtain closed.

"What are we doing here Rollan?"

Rollan smirks pulls out a violin.

Meilin looked at him confused "You play?"

"Indeed princess, want to hear me? Though I must warn you… I am better then I look"

Meilin rolled her eyes "For the last time Rollan, you can impress me that easy"

Rollan ignored her and started to play, knowing she can't resist the song.

Meilin paused "Oh why are you doing that song?"

Rollan kept playing.

Meilin started to sing;

I dreamed of living alone but fearless,

Secret longing to be courageous,

lonliness kept bottled up inside,

just reveal your brave face they'll

never know you lied.

Country road may lead me home,

Know i belong there all on my own

destiny calls, motionless I stall,

no I can't go,

Country road.

No matter how dark the world's inside me

I'll never stop to show a tears that I've shed, but now

I have to walk so fast, running, sprinting to forget

what is lodged in my head.

country Road, may lead me home, know I belong

there all on my own. Destiny calls, motionless

I stall no I can't go country roads.

country road, la la la la. You're a good friend

I'll never know. Same tomorrow, regret and sorrow,

can't take you home. Country Road.

Spark walked onto stage and then smiled. "Welcome back! Hope you are all ready for some more fun… Do I hear singing in the background?"

The crowed nodded slowly.

The curtain opens and see Rollan playing and Meilin singing. Meilin was looking into his eyes.

After the song Meilin rushes up to Rollan. "Rollan that was amazing."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audiences said.

Meilin froze and then looked at the Audience. She blushed.

"Come on, just one!" Rollan smirked.

"Rollan I have one word for you" Meilin said calmly.

Rollan winked to the Audience and then looked back "Yes my princess."

"I am going to kill you" Meilin grabs the violin threating to hit him.

"Aww come on you enjoyed it" Rollan ran off stage.

"I am going to kill you" Meilin said chasing him.

Spark turn back to the crowed and then laughed "Well I guess we not going to see them"

Rollan came back on-stage sweating, he took off his shirt and threw it to the crowed "Something to remember me by ladies" he ran off as Meilin followed behind him.

"Get back here"

Spark shrug "Maybe not"

Abeke walks on the stage "What did I miss?

"Eh Rollan being chased again" Spark shrug.

"It's still worth it" Rollan said throwing his arms in the air and running across the stage.

"Get back here" Meilin followed him.

"Okay so Sparky what next?" Abeke asked ignoring Rollan and Meilin.

"Well….. Maybe…..I got nothing" Spark said.

A single spot light comes on and Connor comes out smirking.

"I think Connor has an idea?" Abeke said.

The music started playing and Connor started to sing;

 _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

Connor danced around smirking at the audience.

 _And did you think this fool could never win_

 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_

 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_

 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you_ on _my mind_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _Once I never could hope to win_

 _You starting down the road leaving me again_

 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

 _You know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you_ on _my mind_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you_ on _my mind_

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Spark nodded as Connor finished singing and the audience clapped loudly.

"Wow Connor" Abeke said.

"Indeed Abeke" Spark said looking at them. "That was Connor singing I'm Still Standing"

"More, More More More," The audience said

'No I think Connor is good" Spark said.

The Audience sighed looking at them.

"Any words?" Spark asked Abeke.

"Um well?" Abeke paused.

Rollan ran across stage "I am still alive"

"Not for long you Dork," Meilin said.

Both exit off stage. There was a loud crash.

Spark, Connor and Abeke paused looking at the back of the stage.

"Should we check on them?" Abeke asked.

"Good idea" Spark said. " I don't hear a word"

Connor and Abeke ran off stage.

"Everyone where going to take five" the curtain close as Spark runs off stage.

Please review!

I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!


End file.
